User blog:Countpr/Chat.
I recently rejoined the community after a year or so of hiatus. It's been a mixed return. On one hand, I've been blessed with returning to the (mostly) friendly and inviting little community here. I' ve met new people and found old faces again. And I've started to use the live chat feature. Now this is where things started going awry. I'll admit that I was a little overzealous last night in our argument over the solar flares (between Sven, Pencil and I) and I apologize if I came across as rude. I try my best to not insult others, but that doesn't seem to be the case with some in the chatroom. I'm requesting that strikes be issued to 'Lord' Andrew Mallace and Jasonblade for rude/mean/insulting behavior. Understand that the following may not seem like a very dire case of someone violating the rules, and may even seem casual to you. But I've noticed that, especially among some of the newer members, this kind of behavior in chat can be contagious and harmful to the general community. It needs to stop and that needs to start by actually enforcing the chat rule regarding rude behavior, one that I believe is very often overlooked. When Sven was issued a warning for a homophobic comment (which he did indeed apologize for), I reassured him that it was just 1 strike and since he had no prior strikes he would be fine as long as he didn't do it again. Andrew Mallace decided it was appropriate at this point to say "Count, your life is a warning. A warning about what the definition of ignorance is." I don't know this user, and he is obviously new(er) around here, so perhaps he's unaware that this is a community based on mutual respect and comradery. His response when I asked him to apologize for insulting me seemingly out of nowhere, was that "(I) only give respect to those who deserve it." This blatant bellicose behavior to a fellow member is not conducive to a friendly and accepting community. It needs to be made clear to Andrew that acting this way is not ok. Jasonblade, during this time, decided it would be prudent to simply spam chat with "SHUT UP!!!!!!" because, as we all know, this has timelessly proven to be an effective method of crowd control. Moving on. When I asked him to stay out of an argument that had nothing to do with him (unless he would've asked politely or directed those who were arguing into a PM conversation instead, which was how we resolved the argument last night) and to not use inflamatory speech. I think it's obvious to most anyone that they would know that this wouldn't help in that situation, only add to the chaos rather than attempt to fix it. He then said that I needed to "back off" in an aggressive manner. I was barraged with spam and insults or simply asking for the same good treatment that I make a conscious effort to show to others. Nobody deserves to be treated rudely in chat, regardless of whether someone thinks they have "earned respect". I've never expected something like this from POTCO Players Wiki. And I've seen enough of it for a lifetime. I don't want to simply punish these two for being rude to me, I'm more concerned with the general affect that this kind of rude behavior has on the entirety of the chatroom. So I humbly request that chat moderators at least look into the issue seriously so that we can help foster a more friendly environment. We're better than this. Thank you for taking the time to read this. Category:Blog posts